


Tsokolate Batirol

by jiea



Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HOPE ALL, Happy Ending, LORD WHEN, M/M, Marriage Proposal, huhu, let our response be: sana all
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/pseuds/jiea
Summary: Tahanan ko'y natagpuan sa'yong mga bisig.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072121
Kudos: 2





	Tsokolate Batirol

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka parents!!! They deserve the word talaga, noh? Hinga ka beh if u agree chz hahsahsh

Malapit nang maghatinggabi at nakatanaw lamang si Akaashi sa mga nagkikinangang dekorasyon ng mga bahay-bahay mula sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay nila ni Bokuto. Mula sa pwesto niya ay kitang-kita niya rin ang mga batang nagkakasiyahan sa pangangaroling. Dinadama niya ang malamig na simoy ng hangin nang may biglang mainit at matikas na katawang yumakap sa kanya mula sa likod. 

Inilingon niya ang kanyang ulo upang makita ang nagmamay-ari ng matipunong braso na nakapulupot sa bewang niya. “Bo?” 

“Ji, I made you hot chocolate,” sabi ni Bokuto na may ngiti sa mga labi. Nuon niya lamang napansin na may hawak si Bokuto na tasang may lamang mainit na tsokolate. It was enclosed in their palms, smoke coming out of the owl-designed mug. 

Akaashi smiled. Bokuto’s very own hot chocolate is his favorite. Dahil tamang tama lamang ang timpla nito. Being sheltered ever since he was young, the first thing Bokuto learned ay ang paggawa ng mainit na tsokolate. Dahil hindi siya sanay sa gawaing bahay, nakailang subok muna si Bokuto bago niya nakuha ang tamang timpla para kay Akaashi. 

“Thank you, Bo.” Akaashi took the mug and took a sip. 

“Was it good?” Bokuto asked.

“Hmm,” Akaashi nods. “Your hot chocolate will always be my favorite.” That made Bokuto smile. He tightens his hug on Akaashi’s waist and places his chin on the crook of Akaashi’s neck. 

“Nakakatuwa silang pagmasdan, noh?” Bokuto said pertaining to the kids playing around. 

Tango lamang ang isinagot ni Akaashi, habang isinandal niya ang kanyang likod sa dibdib ni Bokuto. Para kay Akaashi wala na siyang ibang mahihiling pa, masaya siya sa kung ano man ang meron sila ngayon. 

Nagtagal ang dalawa sa panunuod ng mga bata, pati na rin ng iba’t-ibang pa-ilaw sa mga kapitbahay nila. Nakita rin nila si Atsumu at Shouyou na pinsan ni Akaashi habang naglalakad pauwi sa kanilang tahanan na magkahawak ang kamay, kaya naman sinigawan sila ni Bokuto.

“Hoy, Atsumu! Bakit hawak hawak mo yang kamay ni Shouyou? Aba!” 

Narinig ng dalawa ang sigaw ni Bokuto kaya naman napatingin ang mga ito sakanila. Atsumu being Atsumu, he didn’t bother answering the question, instead he stuck his tongue out while making a face na siya namang naging dahilan para mapikon si Bokuto. 

“Aba! Tinanong kita!” Napatawa naman si Akaashi dahil alam niya na matagal nang may pagtingin sa isa’t-isa ang dalawa, ngunit nagkakahiyaan lamang umamin. Ngayon, tingin niya ay nasabi na nila sa wakas sa isa’t-isa ang kung ano man ang kanilang nasa puso. 

“Chismoso kang talaga Kuya Boks!” Sigaw pabalik ni Atsumu kaya naman binatukan siya ni Shouyou. KItang-kita nila ang pagbabangayan ng dalawa hanggang sa hinawakan ni Shouyou ang tenga ni Atsumu at hinila papalayo. Kaway lamang ang isinagot ni Shouyou habang sumesensyas gamit ang isang kamay na tila ba nagpapahiwatig na mamaya niya sasabihin ang kung ano man ang meron. 

Nakatingin lamang ang dalawa sa papalayong pigura nila Atsumu at Shouyou. “Hindi ko alam kung maaawa ako kay Atsumu o ano, pero buti nga sakanya. Shouyou will handle him well. Mababawasan na ang sakit sa ulo ni Tita Miya.” Sabi ni Bokuto habang may pag-iling pa na siya namang ikinatawa ni Akaashi. 

Maya-maya pa ay may kulay pulang kotse ang tumigil at bumusina ng tatlong beses. Kilalang-kilala iyon ni Bokuto kahit pa ilang taon niya itong hindi nakita. 

“Nakauwi na pala si Tetsurou?” Tanong ni Akaashi. 

“Oo, nakauwi na siya ulit,” may pangiting sagot ni Bokuto. Hindi lingid sa kanilang dalawa ang nangyari kay Kuroo at Tsukishima kaya naman masaya sila para sa dalawa. 

“Tingin mo aalis pa siya?” 

Saglit munang nag-isip si Bokuto bago sumagot, “Tingin ko hindi na, hindi na siya muling aalis pa.”

Pagsang-ayon lamang ang isinagot ni Akaashi sa sinabi ni Bokuto. Napakaligaya ng Pasko, hindi lamang para saming dalawa kundi para na rin sa aming lahat. 

“Bo, pasok na tayo? It’s almost midnight.” 

Napatingin si Bokuto sa suot niyang wrist watch sa kanang kamay, “Hala! Oo nga. Tara na.” 

Inalis ni Bokuto ang mga braso niya mula sa pagkakayakap kay Akaashi upang ipulupot ang kaliwang braso sa bewang ni Akaashi, at sabay naglakad ang dalawa pababa. 

Nang makarating sa salas, agad kinuha ni Bokuto ang regalo niya para kay Akaashi. Excitement can be seen in Bokuto’s face. Kinuha naman ni Akaashi ang regalo at dali-daling binuksan. When Akaashi saw what’s in it, he immediately hugged Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s gift was a limited edition book written by Akaashi’s favorite Author. Akaashi’s been wanting to have it. When the author finally released it, Akaashi wasn’t able to get one. Kaya naman laking tuwa niya when Bokuto got him one, and it was also signed by the author themself. 

“Bo!” Akaashi squealed while hugging Bokuto by his neck. “Thank you so much for this, Oh God! I love you so much!” Akaashi then peppered Bokuto butterfly kisses from his forehead to his cheeks, down to his jaw, and finally to his lips which lingered for a while. 

“You made me so happy with this Bo,” Akaashi was teary-eyed.  
“I know you’d been wanting to have that, I’m glad I made you happy. I love you, Ji!” 

“Wait,” Akaashi said. “Let me just get my gift real quick,” he put the book down on their table first then ran off to somewhere. 

It wasn’t long hanggang sa nakabalik si Akaashi. He was carrying something like a bag, pero hindi talaga bag. When Akaashi got close, Bokuto saw a cute pomeranian puppy staring at him innocently. 

Bokuto immediately walked closer to Akaashi and took the puppy out of the bag. 

“Ji,” Bokuto’s eyes were shining. “Ang cute!” Namamanghang sabi ni Bokuto. 

Akaashi always knew that Bokuto wanted to have a pet but couldn’t, his Bokuto’s Mom was allergic to pets. And now that they have their own house, Akaashi thinks that maybe Bokuto can have a pet now. 

Bokuto was hugging the puppy close to his chest, “Ji! Ang cute- Oh wait, what’s this?” Bokuto then felt a cold object na nakakabit sa leeg ng puppy. Akaashi took it off from the puppy. 

“Bo,” Akaashi started off. “We’ve been together for so long, had each other’s firsts. And found safety and home from each others’ arms.” 

“Ji…” 

“Shh. Let me, okay? Listen well.” Bokuto nodded. “I love you so much Bokuto Koutaro. With you, it’s always the best. You are my star.” Akaashi took their puppy from Bokuto first and then let it sit on the couch. 

Akaashi then held Bokuto’s hands. “Bo, matagal na ko nang nahanap ang tahanan ko, at matagal na rin akong nakauwi sayo. Ngayon, gusto ko namang gumawa ng tahanan kasama ka. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you let me do that, hmm?” 

Bokuto was just looking at Akaashi, he was near tearing up because of what the latter said. “But, Akaashi…” 

“What is it, Bo?” Hinawakan ni Akaashi ang pisngi ni Bokuto upang pahirin ang luhang pumapatak mula sa kanyang mga mata.

“Hindi ako marunong magsaing, sure ka na ba sakin?” Maluha-luhang tanong ni Bokuto na siya nakapagpatawa kay Akaashi. 

“Bo, anoba! Of course, siguradong sigurado ako.” 

“Wala akong alam sa mga gawaing-bahay. I don’t know how to cook, or even clean the house. Hindi rin ako maalam maglaba, Ji. Paano kung sobrang pagod ka sa trabaho tapos ako lang yung walang trabaho tapos kailangan magsaing, o maglaba? Sino gagawa non? Ji, hindi ako-” Before Bokuto could even mutter anymore words, pinigilan na siya ni Akaashi. 

“Bo, listen to me. I have always been sure of you. Since day 1, ikaw lang talaga. Wala akong pake kung wala kang alam sa gawain-bahay. Kasi we can do it together. We can always work things together basta magkasama tayong dalawa. Pwede rin naman kitang turuan, I know you’re a fast learner. Mahal kita and that’s enough for me to marry you. Bo, will you?” 

“Of course! I want to spend my life with you too. I was about to ask you on New Year’s Eve, naunahan mo lang ako.” Sagot ni Bokuto habang may pagsinghot pa at tinawanan siya ni Akaashi. 

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face, both were looking at each other’s eyes. They were moving closer to each other for a kiss, when a sound from a firework startled them. Natulala ang dalawa, hanggang sa bigla silang napatawa. 

“Merry Christmas Bo.” Akaashi whispered.

“Maligayang Pasko, mahal ko.” Bokuto said. 

Amidst the fireworks booming, Akaashi and Bokuto found them savoring each other’s lips on Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, angst talaga 'to dapat pero I can't hurt them so ayon happy ending tayo dapat. Sana na-enjoy mo!!! Shout at me sa twt: @jieaness


End file.
